This invention relates to an air freshener device, and more particularly to a figurine of aesthetically pleasing appearance capable of releasing fragrant vapors into the atmosphere.
Many types of air freshener are on the market. These range from aerosol type sprays to scented devices that are adapted to release fragrant vapors into the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,284 discloses a rechargeable air freshener in which a figurative form includes a body and a head section, and an outer casing of permeable material. The interior of the casing is filled with a compressible core of absorbent material having good wicking properties. However, in this device the interior space is filled with absorbent material, which is directly in contact with the fabric walls. As the result, the outer walls are subject to staining, and furthermore excessive rates of evaporation are experienced, especially under warm conditions.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved air freshener device.